Ness
Ness is a cannon character written by gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash, and was originally written by Mrsaturn123. Known as the main character of the infamous RPG game 'Earthbound', Ness is known in many corners of gaming fandom as a powerful PSI User, despite being around 12 years of age. In the game Earthbound, Ness traveled all over the wide world of Eagleland with his three good friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo (All together knowing them as the 'Chosen 4') before they finally saved the entire world from an almost omni-powerful alien menace known as Giygas (whom's evil presence still lurks around Dimensional Island, leading to the Chosen 4 to stay on Dimensional Island to continually battle it.) As of this moment, Ness has been seperated from his friends (A side-effect due to the Author Change-over), and now travels around the island to reunite with them. Background Even as a little kid, Ness has shown to know a good amount of his hidden potential for PSI; such as making his bottle come to him when he was just a baby, among other things. This stopped for a time… Before, when Ness was 11 years of age, one day, a meteor landed in the hillside behind his home. When prompted by his next door neighbor Pokey to go, (Though he was just about to go himself however) the two discover that the Meteor was used as a type of vehicle by a mysterious PSI using warrior named Buzz Buzz, whom prophesized the worlds destruction, unless the chosen hero acted. And that hero was Ness himself. Many events came and gone after that, Ness collecting the eight magical melodies around his world, making friends with Paula Polestar, Jeff Andonuts, and Poo, and eventually defeating the cause of his worlds downfall; Giygas. After everything was said and done, Ness returned home for the first time in a while, ready to kick back and relax… However, before he could do as such, he receives a rather ‘threatening note’ from Pickey Minch that was written by his missing brother Pokey. With the note in hand, he started a new adventure to find his neighbor, and put a stop to whatever mischief he was up to. Roles on Dimensional Clash Though Ness has appeared in threads while being written by Mrsaturn123, he has yet to appear in any while being written by gantzgun74. Personality Not much is shown about Ness’ personality, in the game. However, in what we can gather, Ness is somewhat childish, and quite competitive. He cares for the safety of his friends, but can show fierce determination in the heat of battle. Ness has also been shown to be a little emotional since, in Earthbound, he can suffer from being homesick, and this effects his ability to fight somewhat. Abilities Ness has shown to have very outstanding PSI powers, even at an early age, though it wasn’t till his adventure (where he first met Buzz Buzz and Paula) That he began learning how to properly control it. Due to his adventures, Ness’ powers have been greatly increased. (An effect of purifying the evil out of his soul in the dream world of Magicant) allowing him to go toe-to-toe with the mighty destroyer Giygas. He has only gotten better with these abilities as the years have progressed after the adventure. Skills Along with his PSI abilities, Ness has shown to be a talented fighter, since he’s competed in the past Super Smash Bros tournaments. Next to that, he knows how to play Baseball. (Why else fight with a baseball bat? XD) Weapons Among his assortment of weapons are a Homerun Baseball Bat, a yo-yo, and a slingshot. Trivia *Ness' name comes from SNES and his last name was rumored to be Hansley. *Ness is somehow similar to Ninten from Earthbound Zero/Mother looking almost identical. *Ness is also Henry's rolemodel since he rescued him from Kendel's evil control in the Hotel thread,"Unusual Intentions". He is looked up as a big brother to the young PSI wielder, sorta like how Tails looks up to Sonic. Category:Canon characters Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:EarthBound characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Gantzgun74's applicants